Prince John loves back
by Sophia Banks
Summary: Genevieve is a servant, who is trying to kill Prince John! But something stops her twice! Now Genevieve is stuck between loathing and loving the ridiculous Prince John! (Another sucky summary by me!)


King John! He stood regally in front of the mirror, oh how the crown fit him perfectly! He turned looking behind him to check the crown from another angle. He heard light footsteps outside the door and he quickly pulled the metal object off his head, "Sir?"

Genevieve Hunting was ready to kill him, her long dark hair draped over her shoulders and it bounced as she walked, "Apple slice sir?" She asked. She had planned it all to the very last detail, no poison taster because the last one had died after being poisoned and they were yet to get a new one. John was never one to pass down at least grabbing one tidbit to munch on, and she was told that he was in a good mood so no killing if the apples tasted funny!

She smiled at the crown hidden behind the Prince's back,"Thank you," He said looking actually rather sad. And not his usual whiney cry baby sad either!

It was actually rather heart wrenching! Genevieve wasn't thinking straight, "Stop!" She shouted right before he stuffed the apple into his mouth, "What?" He asked returning more to his usual annoying self, "I think I saw someone shifty by the apples!" She said panicking, "With a vile of some strange liquid that looked suspiciously like poison!"

He dropped the apple, "Someone's trying to kill me?!" He yelped smashing the apple underneath his foot, "Who was he what did he look like?!" He shouted in her face, "I don't know! I only remember the poison and the shifty eyes!"

John walked around the room, "Isn't that the King's crown?"Genevieve asked with a slight smirk. John turned to her furiously, "No! Yes, but I didn't put it on!" he sat down composing himself, "Leave now please," He said flicking his hand dismissively.

Genevieve curtsied and exited the room.

"Did you do it?!" Mary Anne grabbed Genevieve's hands in her own, "About that..." She replied suddenly realizing what she had done or what she hadn't done. "Gene!" Mary Anne cried, "He's a tyrant!"

Genevieve sat down dropping the plate of apples onto the concrete, "I don't know what happened! He looked so sad..." She mumbled, "You're playing right into his trap!" Mary Anne yelled.

Genevieve put her head in her hands, "You have one more chance ok?"

She nodded.

Tomorrow she was going to do it!

The next morning Mary Anne was able to get Genevieve into bringing up the Prince's breakfast. "Morning sir," She said placing the food on the wooden table, "Sir?"

He was still asleep! "Prince John?" She crept up to the enormous cushy bed, his hair was all in disarray and he was drooling on the pillow, "No!" He cried.

"No it's mine!," He awoke his brown eyes wider then saucers, "What are you looking at?!" He demanded jumping out of the bed,"Sorry!" Genevieve snorted. The Prince seethed, "Get out!" He shouted grabbing the plate and throwing it at her but not before grabbing a heavily poisoned grape.

Genevieve smiled back at the man as he stuck the piece of fruit in his mouth, but something... She didn't know what, something made her scream!

"What are you on about?"

She ran to him, "Spit it out!" She yelled, she loathed every panicky moment of it, she loathed him! The prince took her advice and spat the grape onto the floor and proceeded to grab a cup of water and rinse his mouth,"What is going on?!" He demanded. "Poison again!" she admitted but she laid the blame once again on the shifty eyed man. "Twice you saved my life…" The Prince mused spitting out the window and probably onto some poor unsuspecting subjects, "I know sir," Genevieve scathed hoping he wouldn't catch on to her.

"I think you should be promoted!" The prince said decisively, "My own personal servant!" He nodded, "Only if you love me of course," he muttered grabbing a brush off the nightstand and running it through his perfect hair, "You do right?"

Genevieve nodded trying not to look disgusted, "Good!" He danced about the room, "Get me food that won't kill me will you?"

"Did you do it?" Mary Anne giggled with excitement, "Well no…" Genevieve said leaning against the door frame in shock, "He's sort of made me his personal servant…" She looked into her friends disbelieving eyes, tears spilling from her own. "Gene what is wrong with you?!" Mary Anne roared,

"I keep telling you! This man is a monster!"

Genevieve wiped her eyes, "I know, I should know, he killed my family!"

Mary Anne nodded knowingly, "And he'll keep killing innocent families until he's dead... But oh!" sudden excitement grabbed her features,"Now he trusts you!"

Genevieve stood straight and nodded, "Who says it has to be poison?" She remarked smiling now. Mary Anne clapped her hands, "Wait until he trusts you even more then boom! I say we plant a few attempts on his life to get his attention."

Prince John looked skeptically at the new girl as she offered a ride in Sherwood Forest

(For if you couldn't tell, they were in Nottingham for a short time) "Please?" She put on her charm, "But it's nature," The Prince argued, "All, rude animals and hairdo destroying wind."

She rolled her eyes when he wasn't looking, "Maybe we'll happen upon Robin Hood and you in your regal majesty can capture him!"

"Oh please," She thought to herself but John seemed to like the idea, "He's the one preventing the people from loving me!" He said. Genevieve nodded, "Right."

Despite how awful Prince John was he was certainly handsome, on top of his large white horse and wearing his perfect fitting tunic. (Not to mention his silky reddish blonde hair!)

Genevieve found it very surprising that he agreed to ride with her, maybe he didn't feel safe and considering she had just saved his life twice. "Left or right?" He asked for her opinion! "Right," She nodded knowing that was where Mary Anne was waiting.

"Right it is," He smiled turning his horse. Genevieve tugged slightly at the collar of her dress, if something went wrong she could end up dead!

John chattered endlessly about becoming King, among other pointless things. What reminded her that he was a horrible person was the mentioning of him burning a church, "Why did you do that?" She pulled on the reins, "They helped Robin Hood!" John said stopping his own horse, "And I wanted them to love me," He closed his eyes, "Then the filthy peasants took my water!" he growled making his horse walk again. Genevieve involuntarily felt a little sympathy for him, he was trying in his own stupid selfish way to help the people and then he found out they betrayed him!

"Look out!"

Genevieve shoved Prince John off his horse after realizing Mary Anne was in a tree! "Are you alright?" She asked jumping off her horse and grabbing his hand, "Are you trying to kill me?" He demanded looking at the dirt all over his perfect clothes, "Oh, your hair..." Genevieve held back laughter, "Oh..." He whined, "I knew I should have brought guards, but then again the useless lumps never catch anyone!" He climbed back onto his horse and made his horse canter in the other direction.

Mary Anne returned to Nottingham on her horse a few moments before Prince John and Gene did, she hid behind a cart notching another arrow, she knew that Gene wasn't expecting this attack which meant no chance for her to save him again! Half a second before she released her grip someone tripped and whacked her arm making the arrow (Of course!) fly towards Gene!

Prince John noticed the arrow before his serving girl did, and for some reason he could never explain- "Girl!" he shouted shoving her to the ground taking the arrow in the arm!

Genevieve looked in shock at Prince John who was making little moaning noises an arrow stuck out of his arm, "John?!" She knelt down, looking into his face. Tears (Most likely from the immense pain) were rolling down his cheeks, "You saved my life..." She said quietly, "I'm regretting it! Get this thing out of me!" He yelled still in a whining tone. The guards were searching for the perpetrator but a few who knew they would get fired if they didn't help him helped him to his feet (and pulled out the arrow!) but Genevieve insisted she carry him to the physician's.

"Thank you for saving me," She said trying not to stumble, he gave a slight moan in response, "My name is Genevieve not _girl_by the way," She said repositioning the Prince's arm on her shoulder, "Is it?" He said looking out a window they passed; he looked like he thought the arrow in his arm meant he was going to die!

Genevieve could never find anything redeeming about Prince John, he was an extremely cruel self-centered pretty boy who was obsessed with shoving his brother off the throne! He blamed anything he regretted later on others and never saw anything he did as wrong!

But now she felt she could put something on her list, he finally thought of someone besides himself! He put himself in the line of fire, and saved her life! She carried him gingerly towards his room deciding she would fetch the physician, "Stay!" She ordered. He didn't move as Genevieve ran out of the room.  
"Gene!" Mary Anne grabbed her arm making her scream, "Mary Anne!" Genevieve composed herself, "Genevieve?!" She heard Prince John shout from the other room, "What are you doing?!" Mary Anne demanded, "What am I doing?!" Genevieve replied angrily, "Let me go! I need the physician!"  
Mary Anne looked aghast and her grip tightened "Why are you helping him?!"  
Genevieve stood stock still for a moment, "Because he saved my life," She nodded resolutely having nothing else to argue with, "But in the long run, that doesn't count! He killed your parents and you saved him three times!" Her friend replied her grip becoming even tighter, "I'm doing it this time! You screw everything up!"  
Mary Anne finally released Genevieve's arm, "Mary Anne no!" She cried as her friend pulled a dagger from behind her back, "He's a monster, a tyrant, in other words he's Prince John!" Mary Anne replied angrily. Genevieve stepped back, "Alright," She said as tears spilled from her eyes, "Just do it!"

Mary Anne walked slowly into John's chambers, she heard him make little pained noises, she grabbed a curtain her dagger lifted ready to strike!

Genevieve sat crying in the corridor waiting for the sound of John's screams. She couldn't fight this, she hated him so much! But there was good that he kept hidden! Secretly she knew that even he didn't deserve death! "Guards!"

Mary Anne shouldn't have taken her time! As soon as she heard Gene's yell she knew she was finished, "What the?!" John pulled back the curtains and spooked at the vision of Mary Anne standing with a knife pointed at him!  
Gene ran in accompanied by several guards, "Her!" She pointed to Mary Anne, "Of course it's her!" John jumped out of the bed holding his bleeding arm, "Why is everyone trying to kill me?!"

Genevieve packed her bag, she couldn't stay here! And she couldn't tell John!

Something horrible was forming; she was getting feelings for John! And she also knew if she stayed the feelings might grow, and she couldn't stand the idea!

She had prepared a carriage, "Genevieve, where are ya goin?" Violet Swindon asked (The replacement for Mary Anne) "Away," Genevieve replied simply. "But you've got duties!" The other girl argued, "Out of my way," She muttered, "All righ' but what about Prince John?" Violet opened the carriage door, "Don't tell him anything," Was all Genevieve could think to say, "Goodbye Violet."

"Where's Genevieve?" John asked as Violet carried a plate of (Pre tasted) food into the Prince's room, "Ah," Violet struggled to think of answer, "Where is she?!"

Genevieve wasn't far from the castle when she looked out the window, and she nearly burst out in laughter! Prince John, the ridiculous prince John was running after her!  
"Genevieve!" He shouted before tripping and falling on his face, he stood up immediately and began running again, "Wait!"

The End!

Ok, if you want me to continue then I will. But otherwise I like the suspense and the idea that you decide whether Genevieve could decide to leave him, or they could be together! What do you think?

_I firmly believe there should be more Prince John Fan fictions! Go, depart and write!_


End file.
